The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve the security of computing devices. Malware may infect a targeted device and allow a malicious user to take control of the targeted device.
An example of malware may include shellcode. Shellcode may originate from an attacking device and start a command shell on a targeted device. The user of the attacking device may then use the command shell to control the targeted device. Shellcode may either be local or remote, depending on whether the code provides the user control over the same machine that the code runs on (local) or over another machine through a network (remote). Users of targeted devices may not be aware that a device is under the control of a malicious user. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for defending against attacks caused by malware. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for defending a shellcode attack.